


Familiar Rendezvous

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: When Narcissa opens the door to step inside, for a brief moment, she is treated to the sight of two cloaked and hooded figures, tall and wrapped in black, and her body ripples with a shiver of pleasure.





	Familiar Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Their room is always the same – the Hog's Head pub is hardly ever full enough to require renting out the rooms on the topmost floor. And so they always choose one there, the last door on the right at the end of the hall furthest from the stairs. The window provides an unremarkable view of the cobbled street outside, though it hardly matters once the heavy drapes are pulled across the glass. When Narcissa opens the door to step inside, the dark fabric has already been moved to cover the windows, and for a brief moment, she is treated to the sight of two cloaked and hooded figures, tall and wrapped in black, and her body ripples with a shiver of pleasure. Without a word from any of them, she presses her back against the door as it closes behind her, and plunges the room once more into darkness.  
  
Narcissa stays there, with her back pressed to the hard wood of the door, and waits, listening to the soft rustle of fabric and the dull heavy  _thud_  of boots across the floor until, at last, two hard bodies are pressed against either side of her own. Even in the darkness, she knows which of them is which by the subtle differences between them. The rough scratch of Rodolphus' stubble against her cheek, while Rabastan's scrapes softly against her throat as their mouths work two different paths over her skin. Their hands are distinct as well, built to the same large size, with thick, long fingers, but where one's palm is calloused, the other's is smooth, with the exception of a few raised lines of scars across his flesh. And as both of those hands push beneath the lower hem of her shirt to stroke over the flat expanse of her stomach, Narcissa arches forward with a soft sigh.  
  
Her own hands move to reach for them, working loose the buttons of their robes with skilled fingers. The man to her right pulls back to finish the job for her once his robes are half undone, while the other stays pressed close, working his teeth against her neck while Narcissa's hand moves lower and lower down his body to free every last button from the fabric. When at last his robes fall open, he too moves back to shrug out of them, and Narcissa very nearly protests the loss of both warm bodies against her own.  
  
Instead, she takes advantage of the moment to step away from the door, her heels rapping softly against the hardwood as she traverses the short, familiar path between where she had stood and the edge of the bed. There's a swish of fabric as she turns, her own robes flaring briefly around her legs and she hears them rustle as the edges of her robes flap against two pairs of legs. With a corner of her mouth pulling upwards, she closes her eyes for a moment to place them in her mind's eye – Rabastan to the right,  _always_  on the right, and Rodolphus just slightly to her left. Neither moves to step closer just yet, as she slips open each button of her own robes and shrugs them back off her slender shoulders.   
  
As if the soft sigh of the fabric slithering down over her skin is their cue, both men surge forward, and Narcissa quickly finds herself laid out on her back across the large bed, rough cotton sheets scratching pleasantly against her skin. Two hands appear on her body once more, tracing every curve and line of her, one brother echoing the other's hum of approval when they find her already free of clothing without her robes, save for the satin bra and knickers that cover her most sought-after parts.  
  
It had been a special treat, in her mind, to surprise them with such a sultry and daring act as to come already half-bared for them. And the result is sweeter than she had dared to hope for as Rabastan's lips find her throat and begin to kiss, bite, and suck at her skin, pressing himself against her hip and sliding his hand down to push beneath the waistband of her knickers. His fingers slide over her nether-lips, once, before one slips between them to trail through her wetness, and Narcissa all but purrs as she spreads her legs open in invitation to him.  
  
While Rabastan coaxes a steady string of sounds from her, Rodolphus presses himself against her other side, his lips working at the sensitive spot behind her ear. His hand, which had settled low on her stomach, before, now slowly begins to slide up over her flesh until his palm is curved around one breast and he kneads it light and slow in his hand. The silk fabric of her bra rubs back and forth across her nipple until it hardens, and she arches her chest up into his touch at the same time as she rocks her hips against Rabastan's stroking fingers as they glide between her lips.  
  
The heat of their bodies envelopes her as a murmured spell reduces their remaining clothes to a rumpled pile in the corner, bared skin and toned muscle pressed to either side of her own naked flesh. Sucking in a ragged breath, she tips her head back and arches her back ever so slightly, her breasts pressing upwards towards Rabastan's wandering lips. His fingers press into her at last, at the very same moment his lips encompass one peaked nipple; she loses track of Rodolphus for a brief moment, as her body ripples with desire, until she feels Rabastan's hand moving away from her to be replaced by his brother's mouth.  
  
Pleasure sings in her veins as her blood rushes and her heart pounds. The sound of the two men groaning against her is very nearly drowned by the sound of her own cry when Rodolphus' tongue finds her clit. Encouraged by the noise, the brothers increase their efforts, one mouth working between her legs with an almost desperate drive, while the other teases and coaxes her nipples to a hardness that is on the cusp of painful. With a series of mewls falling from her lips, Narcissa writhes beneath their ministrations until her skin is flushed and breathing ragged, her entire body winding tighter like a bow string before she snaps, quivers, and comes with a second cry.  
  
As she settles once more and melts into the mattress, she feels the two men shifting against her, and a low purr of contentment slips from her as the bed jostles. One of them helps to roll her onto one side while the other settles at her back, and in an instant, she finds herself enveloped in the warmth of their bodies again, slicking her tongue across her lips while her arms move up to wind around the neck of the man in front of her. Her leg is lifted up by two strong hands, holding her open while they move into position, one prick slipping between her folds while the other slides, slick and ready, into the crease of her arse.  
  
Trembling lightly against them in anticipation, she all but holds her breath until the brothers snap their hips in perfect unison and fill her with two swift thrusts. With a gasp that leaves her breathless for one beautifully agonizing moment, Narcissa arches between them and writhes as the two begin to move inside her. This far gone, she no longer pays any mind to which man is where, and rather closes her eyes as they each seek their own release within her body, letting herself sink further into the haze of pleasure that swims inside her head.


End file.
